tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Stryder
Stryder is a RED spy concept created by wiki user dr. mysterio his battle theme:half life 2 dark energy His main theme:half life opposing force: storm Origins: kidnapped at a very young age by a group of mercenaries of a secret organization bent on evolving humanity, their leader decided to have william (the freak's former name) to volunteer for their genetic and mutation program known for taking more lives than any other experiment in the group's history, after years of harsh conditions william miraculousy survived the procedure, surprised by this he was subjected to immediate tactical and weapons training, after years of self-determination and hard work he rapidly rose through the ranks of his colleagues which would make a title for himself, after some few years serving with his team william would ultimately retire just before he left he was reminded of the new codename his friends had given to him in the past there on he would adopt stryder as his new identity. Appearence Stryder is a regular RED spy wearing the spy's eye patch, and the a hat to kill for. 'Personality and behavior' due to the experiments carried out on him have rendered him moderatley mute though stryder usually prefers this as he feels that talking can hinder his ability to stay focused and he is a lone wolf as he does not like to count on others. despite having some exposure from the media stryder does everything in his power to stay hidden from the public believing that too much publicity can potentially make him vulnerable to peering eyes of his enemies, despite his calm and quiet demeanor stryder's personality gets alot nastier when infuriated by things such as if a plan goes south or insulted about his own appearence. 'Powers and abilities' stryder is an expert of hiding a nigh limitless amount of weapons and equipment within his clothing which include firearms of every kind known in existence, melee weapons of varying sizes to logic defying tools (all of which he created himself). his physical prowess are pushed beyond that of a regular merc allowing him to carry objects several times his own weight, break considerably durable materials,overpower regular beings with little effort and survive sharp, blunt trauma and other fatal injuries to a moderate extent. he's also an effecient tactical thinker always creating new tech to planning several steps ahead of his opponents. 'Faults and weaknesses' *his durability has it's limit *The majority of his weapons lack the necessary firepower needed to combat high and top rank freaks *Like many others he is still susceptible to opponents with special abilities. *he is a poor hand to hand combatant. *his temper can cause him to lose his composure leading him to making rash decisions. 'Trivia' *the creator originally was going to categorize stryder as a lightning bruiser but thought it was a bad idea due to the category's high sensitivity. *his ability to hide an enormous arsenal on his person was directly based off from munakata kei. Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Spies Category:Freaks made by dr.mysterio Category:Freak Hunters Category:Intellectuals Category:RED Team Category:Blade Users Category:Gunners Category:Freaks with Theme Songs